Lovebirds
by doc boy
Summary: Potential spoilers! Now that Shaoran is back in Tomoeda, he and Sakura want to spend some time together. A date comes to mind


Lovebirds

I do not own Card Captor Sakura

Sakura was thrilled that he was back in Tomoeda. She was so happy to see him. Yet with everything that has been going on lately, they didn't have much time for themselves to be with each other. A few weeks into the schoolyear, Sakura decided to take action.

It was lunchtime, and Sakura left the classroom in a hurry so she could greet her boyfriend in time for them to be able to sit together and eat lunch privately. She saw him just as he was leaving his class for the same purpose. He turned to look at her and smiled.

"Hey Sakura." he said and she smiled.

"Hey Shaoran Kun…" she said sweetly but with a shy smile. They stood there shyly for a few moments.

"Listen, would you… would you like to eat lunch with me?" she blurted out the last part as quickly as she could. He smiled warmly at her.

"I'd love to."

She smiled warmly.

"Great! Let's go then, so we'll have empty seats." She said and grabbed his hand and began pulling him by the arm. Soon they entered the cafeteria and found an empty spot for the both of them. They sat opposite each other and opened their lunch boxes.

"Time to eat." They announced, grabbed their chopsticks and began eating.

"So how do you like the new school Shaoran Kun?"

"It's nice. I'm still having trouble getting used to studying English though."

"Me too! I can barely understand what the teacher is saying half the time."

"I'm sure you'll get the hang of it eventually…" he smiled warmly at her. She blushed like mad and lowered her head.

"You… you think so?..."

"I'm sure of it."

Her blush intensified, but her smile broadened just as well.

"Thanks Shaoran Kun." She smiled sweetly at him.

He nodded with a soft smile.

"You're welcome." He said and reached his hand forward and held her palm in his. She tightened her grasp around in his own palm, giving him the signal to do the same. They smiled at each other warmly, their blush so deep they could pass as having a high fever. They gazed like at each other, before catching themselves after a few seconds and averted their gaze from each other shyly and focused on eating their lunch rather quickly.

Throughout the rest of the day the two lovebirds' stomach was filled with butterflies almost to capacity. It took quite a bit of effort for them to contain themselves through the rest of the day. When school was out, they darted outside to greet each other so they could walk home together. Once they were out of the school grounds, Sakura reached her hand for his own to hold and he gladly accepted her offer. While walking home, they chatted about various subjects, just about anything under the sun they could think of. Soon they reached Sakura's house and it was time to say goodbye for the day. Sakura turned to face him.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow…" she said shyly, the blush overtaking them again.

"Guess so." Said Shaoran. Sakura fidgeted a little, she was itching to ask him something but was so embarrassed it was almost impossible. But she had to ask him.

"Umm… Shaoran Kun?..."

"Yeah?"

"Would you…? Umm…" she fidgeted again, overcome and consumed by shyness and embarrassment. Finally she blurted it out.

"Would you like to go with me to the aquarium on Saturday?" she asked quickly and in one breath.

He smiled at her.

"I'd love that." He said warmly.

"Really?" she beamed up, her embarrassment, gone immediately as if it never existed.

"Yeah."

"Wonderful! So, does five o'clock sound good?"

"Sounds fine to me." He said happily.

"Great! I'll see you tomorrow then!" she beamed happily. No longer able to control her instincts, she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek, surprising them both. Almost as soon as it happened, it was over. She smiled at him, his face redder than she's ever seen it before. She giggled.

"See you later…" she smiled at him feeling rather giddy. Then she turned on her heels and ran towards the door. She waved at him one more time before opening the door, then she went in and disappeared inside her house. As for Shaoran, he just stood there, a slightly stunned smile on his face, which then turned into one of joy and delight. He smiled happily to himself as he turned around and walked home.

Meanwhile, Sakura ran into her room and fell onto her bed dreamily and was hugging her pillow.

"Sakura? Are you alright? What's going on?" he flew towards her to find her rolling sideways back and forth on her bed while hugging her pillow and sighing dreamily with swirls in her eyes.

"Sakura? Yoo hoo? Sakura, are you alright?" he waved his hand in front of her. Then he realized she was in her dreamy state again.

He sighed heavily, at her antics.

The next day was Friday. Which meant their date would be tomorrow. Time has never been so slow for the two of them. But it still passed by nonetheless. Soon it was noon, then it was evening and then it was night. Before they knew it, it was Saturday, which meant their date was a few hours away. Sakura took a nice shower and put on perfume as well as her prettiest dress she had. Shaoran went through a similar routine in his own apartment only with him putting on cologne and wearing a nice outfit. They waited eagerly for the time to come. Soon it was four fifteen, so Shaoran decided to leave and pick Sakura up for their date.

He walked the streets nervously. It took so long for this to happen. He worked so hard to get her to know how he felt and he was hurting inside while awaiting her response. He was utterly joyful when she told him she loved him in return. But then he had to leave again which was painful for the both of them. Now he was back and he finally had the chance to spend time with her like a proper boyfriend and girlfriend. Like a proper couple. He smiled happily to himself as he reached Sakura's doorstep and knocked. Within seconds, the door swung open and he was greeted by Sakura.

"Shaoran Kun, hi!" she beamed at him and brought him into a bear hug.

He chuckled.

"Hello to you too Sakura." he smiled warmly at her.

"Come on in. I'll be ready in a second." She beamed and smiled at him. She stood aside to let him in. She just finished combing her hair and now she was ready. She put her shoes on and walked to the door.

"I'm going now!" she called out.

"Have fun Sakura!" her father called from within the house.

She smiled as they held hands once more and walked to the bus stop where they would take a bus downtown where the aquarium is. They walked together in a silence, but a happy one. Once they were by the bus stop, they sat on the bench happily, their hands still clasped within each other. Soon the bus has arrived and they climbed aboard. Sakura took out her wallet but Shaoran paid for the both of them, which surprised her a little, but it made her feel all dreamy inside.

Before long, they reached their destination. Now it was Sakura's turn to do a favor and she paid entrance fees for the both of them.

"Now we're even." She smiled sweetly at him, in a bit of a wisecrack. He chuckled at her. Their hands found each other once more and they walked about the aquarium in a peaceful silence. But it didn't last long. Suddenly Sakura gasped in amazement.

"Look!" she cheered and ran to one of the windows. Inside it was a dolphin floating in front of them and waving its flippers at them.

"Kawaii!..." she cooed.

"Hello, little fella… do you like it in here? Are you getting enough food?"

The dolphin gave what was supposed to be a response. Given the fact that he seemed happy and excited she assumed that was a yes. Soon another dolphin showed up and started interacting with the other one. Then they started dancing underwater for the young couple. Sakura was over her head with happiness, joy and excitement. Shaoran couldn't help but smirk at her how happy she was. He approached her and hugged her from behind for the first time. She froze at first, slightly startled. But she knew it was him so she didn't need to look behind her shoulder. Instead she just grabbed his hands as they were around her neck and laced them into her own, as they watched the dolphins preform a private show just for them…

The couple could have stayed there watching the dolphins all evening, but the two fish were getting tired and the love birds wanted to see other things as well. They spent the rest of their visit, viewing goldfish, squids, seahorses as well as other sea creatures. Soon it was time to go home. It was seven in the evening now and the sun was beginning to set. They left the aquarium and thanked the cashier from earlier for the wonderful time they had. They walked home hand in hand as the sun approached the horizon line and streetlights began to light up. Soon, Sakura placed her head on Shaoran's shoulder. Both loved and appreciated the gesture. Shaoran wrapped his arm around her shoulder and hugged her while walking as they walked home in a loving embrace. But soon they reached Sakura's house once again. Right now it was just about sun set time. Shaoran walked her to her gate and let go of her. They smiled at each other.

"Thanks for coming with me Shaoran Kun. I had a wonderful time…"

"Ditto. Thanks for asking me out Sakura." he smiled warmly and happily at her.

"Sure." She nodded with a smile. Then the silence came. Their eyes and gazes locked, soon each other's gaze turned to the other's lips. They knew what they wanted and that this was the perfect time and opportunity for it. They moved closer and closer, slowly but surely as if pulled by an invisible string. Soon their faces were mere centimeters apart, then millimeters, they could feel each other's breath on their faces, until…

Contact.

Sakura and Shaoran felt like they were in seventh heaven, like they were kissing an angle. It was a kiss of a pure and true love, one that they shared for each other. It made their heart flutter and soar upward. Wanting to make the most of their first kiss as a couple right after their first date as a couple, which was happening right at sunset, they wanted to make the most of it. They soon wrapped their arms against each other's neck and waist and kissed passionately with all the love in the world, they had for each other. Finally the need for air could repressed no longer, and they had to part their lips so they could breath. They gazed at each other's face dreamily but happily. It was almost like their faces turned black because their blush was so deep. Finally, overtaken by emotion again, Sakura threw her arms around Shaoran and brought him into a warm hug.

"I love you, Shaoran Kun…" she said happily.

"I love you too, Sakura…" he said just as happily as he held onto her like a priceless treasure, never wanting to let go as the sun has finally set…

The end…

So there it is. Hope you guys liked it. And I hope even more if something similar will happen later on in the show. Anyways, as always, reviews are most welcome…

Peace out…


End file.
